3 point 5 Party Corner: Villains' Welcoming Reunion
by Ford1114
Summary: Since they are banned in House of Madoka, the villains decide to host their small party. Hilarity ensues that the setting feels like a high school/college reunion.


**Disclaimer**: All characters, anime, and OCs belong to their respectful owners.

**A/N**: Well it's another anime crossover of another 3.5 corner based on _Kanius Production Abridged_. This time, it's mainly about a group of villains having a reunion party.

Note: This side-story is mainly for readers that follow the Abridged series and most of Kanius' stories. Enjoy.

xxxxx

**_3.5 Party Corner/Villains' Welcoming Reunion_**

xxxxx

**_Paradais Dimension/Paradais Mansion/Yuu's Bedroom/Universe: Character Corner_**

**(Cue Final Fantasy VIII - ****_The Castle_****)**

It is a beautiful Saturday morning, wait scratch that, an evil day for a particular duo in a chaotic mansion. That's right, they are the malicious Paradais duo that are some of the greatest threats in a shared universe.

In one of their common rooms is where their son, or rather their spawn they detest ever since he was born. His name is Yuu (Guilty Crown), the envoy of an ancient conspiracy called Da'ath. Yuu is one of the top students in his school and has a part-time internship with GHQ. Let's just say Paradais and Da'ath are at odds with each other, but Yuu is unafraid in enduring the abuse from his parents.

His room is surrounded by various collections such as books, trading cards, an iphone, an ipad, movies, and games.

Yuu is seen in his pajamas playing on his laptop. The blond-haired boy is using Skype to talk to his classmates at school which their faces are seen on the screen: an evil version of Madoka Kaname named Kriemhild Gretchen (which is his girlfriend), Nui Harime (Kill la Kill), and a nazi cat boy named Schrodinger (Hellsing).

Nui smiles at the blond-haired boy, "Morning Yuu chan! How are you doing?"

Kriemhild grumbles, "I was suppose to greet my lover, Nui."

"Relax, I am doing fine to start the day." Yuu responded while ignoring the hostility between two girls.

Nui then comically comes out of the laptop screen halfway to Yuu's surprise and holds Yuu's cheeks. Kriemhild gives a jealous look.

"Oh no, your more than that, I hear your parents are having a party tonight!" Nui cried out while staring at Yuu's eyes.

"Hey, zat is not fair! I zwant to have Nui Harime az well!" Schrodinger cried out of showing his crush on Nui Harime.

Nui smiles at the cat boy, "No way, Yuu's more handsome than you are!"

Yuu blushes mutters, "Um, can you please return to your screen?"

"Sure thing!" The Grand Couturier of REVOC returns back inside Yuu's laptop.

"Hehe, yeah. "Mommy" and my father are planning to host some kind of a villains reunion to our mansion. I take it that you three like to be invited?" Yuu offered his three classmates.

"Totally, sweetie!" Nui winks.

Kriemhild leers at Nui while responding to Yuu, "Of course, dear."

"Oh yez I want to hang out with you!" Schrodinger said to his friend.

"Then we'll see you then later at nightfall." Yuu stated.

The Skype screens are log off that Yuu closes away his laptop. He gives a yawn while stretching his arms. A Microraptor familiar named Eon appears beside the boy.

"Master, things are according to plan for today?" Eon asked.

"Yes, we have this reserved." Yuu said to his spirit partner.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**_Paradais Dimension/Paradais Mansion/Front Doorway_**

**(Cue Final Fantasy VIII - ****_Succession of Witches_****)**

As sunset occurs, the night approaches for the big villain party extravaganza. The Paradais couple, Jeremiah Grand and Sharon Rivers, wait for their guests to come. The front of the mansion has enough room for vehicles, spaceships and cruisers to park.

Sharon is dressed as Alexis Ashford from _Resident Evil_. Jeremiah cosplays as Alfred Ashford.

Jeremiah gazes at the amount of vehicles parked, "We're certain there's going to be a ton of guests?"

"Yes, including the few who couldn't make it to our House of Villains in New York, but they had to be scrapped for space and time. Oh well, this is our way to make it up to them." Sharon said to her husband.

Jeremiah adjusts his glasses, "A lot of our old friends and acquaintances from our high school and university days, my dear."

Sharon sighs, "Oh yes, lot of familiar faces." She sees a vehicle driving up, "Here comes our first guest now!"

The vehicle parks near a curb. Coming out of this vehicle are Legion of Doom members: the Demon Beast Generals (HiSuzakumon, ChiGenbumon, MizuSeiryuumon, KazeByakkomon, and SoveignOuryumon). SoveignOuryumon, being the newbie of the group, comes out forced to carry the coolers of beer and freshments.

All of them come out wearing costumes. HiSuzakumon comes dressed as Chica the Chicken. ChiGenubomon cosplays as Freddy Fazbear. MizuSeiryuumon is dressed as Foxy the Fox Pirate. KazeByakkomon comes dressed as Bonnie the Bunny. SoveignOuryumon cosplays as Golden Freddy.

"Don't drop the beer or you're picking them up yourself!" HiSuzakumon said to the newcomer.

"Aw c'mon, don't be so hard on the newb, HiSuzakumon." KazeByakkomon laughs.

"I won't drop them I swear!" SoveignOuryumon cried out to his superiors.

ChaosGallantmon walks out of the vehicle. He comes dressed as Dark Danny from _Danny Phantom_.

"You best keep your word or you'll pay the price through humiliation!" ChaosGallantmon threatened.

The four Demon Beast Generals and ChaosGallantmon pull out their wooden paddles. They chase SoveignOuryumon into the mansion.

"Those would happen to be Legion of Doom members." Jeremiah noticed.

"The Demon Beast Generals and ChaosGallantmon." Sharon said.

"Thanks for inviting us. This will make up for the party those fools ruined back in New York." ChaosGallantmon walks into the mansion, "Hey, newbie! Don't you dare put the cooler on that table!"

Jeremiah sees another vehicle park, "Our second set of guests have arrived."

Out from this vehicle are Demon Brotherhood co-generals, Kiryu and Long. Accompanying them are Kiryu's wife, Cecaelia, and a small half-dragon, half-sea creature hybrid demon. Kiryu and Long come dressed as Dark Dragon and Jake Long from _American Dragon_. Cecaelia takes Kiryu's hand and is escorted along with their offspring.

Long scoffs, "Show off. Sure rub it in that you have a woman and I don't."

"That's because your misogynist attitude turns off the ladies." Kiryu remarked.

"You'd do best to know your place, Long." Cecaelia glared at Long.

Sharon greets the evil demons, "Welcome to our party, Demon Brotherhood."

"Is this all of you?" Jeremiah asked.

Kiryu nods his head while answering, "Oh no. We have good friends we've invited for a reunion."

"They'll be here any minute." Long smirked.

"We'll be sure to welcome and check them off the list." Jeremiah stated.

As the Demon Brotherhood group walk into the mansion, the next set of guests come forward. Toad, the Neo-Rajita scientist working for Paradais, walks forward to confirm his name. He comes dressed as Hojo from _Final Fantasy VII_. Accompanying him are Gozaburo Kaiba, dressed as President Shinra, and Igasu the Blood Moon, wearing a black dress.

"A pleasure to be here this evening. I've brought along a few of our members." Toad greeted.

"Welcome, Gozaburo. You'll find no Seto Kaiba to ruin your evening here." Jeremiah reassured.

"Good I don't need to see that punk's face tonight." Gozaburo said in relief.

Igasu giggles, "And tonight Toad will reveal the progress of our _Blood Senshi Project_."

Sharon smiles evilly, "Ohoho, perfect! Come in, we have refreshments and drinks available!"

"Our casa is tu casa." Jeremiah said in Spanish.

"I do say your Spanglish is quite romantic, Jeremiah." Toad complimented.

"Hey, don't back off, Toad." Sharon casually said.

"Kidding of course." Toad chuckles calmly.

Toad, Gozaburo and Igasu enter the party.

Next, more Legion of Doom members arrive to the party. It is the father-daughter tandem - GranDracmon and Nirak Akaso/Sailor Andes. GranDracmon comes dresses as Dr. Eggman. Andes wears a dark blue dress and wearing the middle portion of her hair braided.

"More Legion of Doom members." Jeremiah bows, "And it's GranDracmon with his daughter."

Andes acts snobbish, "I don't need to greet them, do I, father?"

"No, but you'd best appreciate them for throwing us a party in celebration of our evilness." GranDracmon said to her.

"I don't know them well enough, father. Remember I was born in a lab created from the blood of my goodie goodie brother and his slut of a sister!" Andes reminded him.

"I know that." GranDracmon stated.

Sharon fakes a laugh, "Why don't you two just come inside? There's food and drinks inside. The party is just getting started!"

"We'll take it up on your offer. Come, Nirak!" GranDracmon ordered.

Andes whines like a spoiled child, "I told you don't come me that! It's Andes!" She pauses and sticks tongue out at Sharon.

Sharon watches them enter the mansion, "That brat's just as bad as our spawn."

"Now, now, I bet you acted just as rude as she was when you were her age." Jeremiah reminded his wife.

Sharon shrugs, "Oh please. I have more class than that thing. I was actually born and not grown in some lab."

The next guests walk forward. It is the DD Girls from _Sailor Moon_.

"Ah, Queen Beryl's elite youma band. Welcome to our Paradais Mansion!" Sharon greeted the female group.

"And they represent the Legion of Doom." Jeremiah said.

Red DD Girl smiles, "I hear the Demon Beast Generals are here."

"Then let us go and find them!" Green DD Girl said.

"As acting leader, I will lead the way. Come, DD Girls. If those generals are here, then ChaosGallantmon must be, too." Blue DD Girl ordered.

Jeremiah watches the DD Girls enter the mansion, "What's their angle?"

Sharon answers to him, "It is what it is. The DD Girls are apparently going to hook up with the Demon Beast Generals. Though, ChaosGallantmon may have competition vying for Blue DD's attention."

"Should be interesting." Jeremiah said.

Next, the following villains arrive at the party: Sakyo from _YuYu Hakusho_ and Charles Vi Britannica from _Code Geass_.

"Ah, here comes Lucemon." Jeremiah noticed.

Lucemon approaches the Paradais couple, "Thank you for inviting him. It's a shame I missed out on the House of Villains."

"That's what happens when stuff has to be cut for time and space. But, enjoy yourself tonight, Lucemon." Sharon reassured.

"And I shall." Lucemon said.

As Lucemon enters the mansion, Jeremiah checks his name off.

"Another Legion of Doom member checks in." Jeremiah said.

Then, more cameos of anime villains are arriving to the mansion: Johan Liebert (Monster), Griffith (Berserk), Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin), Sir Crocodile (One Piece), Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar), Anti Spiral (Gurren Lagann), Naraku (Inuyasha), Kagato (Tenchi Muyo), Orochimaru (Naruto), Sosuke Aizen (Bleach), Medusa (Soul Eater), Zofis (Zatch Bell), and Corset (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt).

"Hehehe, the party will be splendid for us villains." Zofis cackled with a different voice.

"Indeed Zofis, but you're satisfied that you now sound like myself and Frieza?" Corset take notice of the evil mamodo's voice.

Zofis replies to Corset, "Yes, they want me to have a good voiceover, wondering whether Zatch Bell should make a reboot to cover the whole manga."

"I hear that Frieza expy named Burizalor is bringing two scumbags to the place." Corset hears the news.

"This I got to see." Zofis said.

Griffith sees the Paradais duo and thinks, _"Yes, I remember interacting these two back in our evil high school days, no wonder Sharon has gotten acquainted with the God Hand."_

xxxxx

Outside of the mansion's corners, Yuu is cosplaying as Tet from _No Game No Life_. He is waiting for his classmates similar to a prom date, until he smiles of a portal appearing and out came three adolescents like himself. Kriemhild Gretchen dress as a cheerleader with a blue revealing outfit, Nui Harime is Elle Driver from _Kill Bill_, and Schrodinger dress as Meowth from _Pokemon_.

"Hi there Yuu, what do you think of my costume?" Kriemhild asked her boyfriend.

Yuu blushes of looking at Kriemhild's appearance, "It looks great and umm, your really slutty aren't you?"

Kriemhild giggles, "Yeah, I am part of the cheerleading team that you watch me do my performance. It's where we also made love privately for the first time."

Yuu remembers that day where his hormones grow and having a wild time with the Witch of Salvation, talk about him and Schrodinger are Caucasian boys and envoys of a certain organization (Da'ath and the Millennium respectively) that fall for Japanese girls (Kriemhild and Nui).

Nui interjects and smiles, "Golly, how about me, Yuu chan?"

"Stop ogling my boyfriend, Nui." Kriemhild warned her.

Nui respond to the witch, "Come on, he wants to have an extra for once."

"I'm not zoing to be left out, aren't I?!" Schrodinger hilariously interjected.

Yuu then said to the group, "Ookaay, I hear they are having a DJ installed. So we can secretly plan to switch the tunes."

"Tehehe, that sounds like a great idea." Kriemhild said to him.

xxxxx

A spaceship lands and Tyrantmon, who looks like and is Bojack's expy, emerges. He's dressed as a pirate. He is then joined by Skykos the Exodian Priest, who's dressed as Mumm-Ra. They check in with the Paradais duo and being one of the other villains that missed out on the House of Madoka/Villains.

NeoDevimon (YYGDM) flies down and advances to the mansion. He's dressed as Redda from _Mon Colle Knights_.

"Checking in as a Legion of Doom representative." NeoDevimon politely said.

"You're on the list. Come in on." Jeremiah said to the demon Digimon.

As NeoDevimon heads into the mansion, a Death Star floats on by. Sharon and Jeremiah watch as the Death Star opens up and out of Apocalymon reveals himself.

"I have come powered by the Death Star! I am the Death Star!" Apocalymon shouted with his hammy glory.

Diaboromon walks on by dressed as Cardian-Con from _Flint the Time Detective_.

"Right, Death Star... a world destroyer cosplaying as a world destroyer." Sharon said to Apocalymon.

"You're both on the list." Jeremiah said.

"Yes! I'll call a pizza to come and deliver us some!" Apocalymon cried out.

"You do just that." Sharon said.

Apocalymon shifts back to his Death Star mode and floats inside. Diaboromon enters the mansion as well.

Sharon sees the next guest and smirks, "Ooo, now here's someone deliciously despicable!"

Necromon, who looks like a black and white Myotismon, walks forward. He's dressed as Voldemort.

"He's the supposed brother of Myotismon." Jeremiah said.

Sharon remembers and evilly smiles, "So I hear. Myotismon has referred to him a couple of times. And he was briefly able to control Brunhilde after reviving her. He's sick as they come and I love it."

Necromon bows and chuckles coldly, "Greetings, Paradais couple and bringers of chaos. I come for your party."

"Of course, go on." Sharon said.

Necromon walks into the mansion. After Necromon, a Cell expy comes with seven Cell Jr-look alikes.

"Virus and the Virus Jrs. have finally shown up." Jeremiah stated.

Virus cosplays as Bowser. The one Virus Jr. riding on his father's back is dressed as Bowser Jr. The other six are dressed as the Koopalings.

"How does he manage with seven brats that look like him?" Sharon wondered.

"These 'brats' are my sons, mistress of chaos." Virus smirks, "I have reserved a place for us eight."

"Splendid, Virus. You and your gruesome children may enter." Jeremiah said.

Virus then announce, "C'mon, my children! Daddy wants to show you some interestingly fiendish people as evil as your father!"

Virus Jrs. laugh together as they walk in with Virus.

"So, he's both their father and mother?" Sharon wondered.

Jeremiah answers, "Yes, he's an asexual being just like Cell."

**(End Theme)**

Finally, a spaceship descends and out comes three of the biggest scumbags of the villains. The first to come out is a blonde-haired man dressed as Jack Krauser. The second is a guy that resembles Ken Ichijouji's older brother, Sam, but with spiky hair like the Emperor's and cosplays as Ramon Salazar. The third is a Freeza expy and comes dressed as Osmund Saddler.

"So, they've arrived." Jeremiah stated.

"The three scumbags." Sharon eyes the blonde man, "Cyrus Fujita." She turns to the evil Sam Ichijouji, "The Digital Warlord" And then faces the Freeza expy, "And Burizalor."

**(Cue The Three Stooges Theme)**

The three villains march toward the mansion in epic fashion.

The trio pauses and angrily glares at the music composer. The music stops.

**(End theme)**

"Give us a better entrance than that!" Cyrus shouted.

An appropriate theme is played.

**(Cue Maximum the Hormone - ****_F_****)**

"Ah, delightful!" Burizalor gleefully said.

"The perfect entrance theme!" the Warlord said.

Burizalor orders, "Onward to the party, gentlemen!"

As the trio march toward the mansion, they check in with Sharon and Jeremiah.

"We're here as the Three Scumbags." Warlord introduced about the evil trio.

"And not as the Three Stooges." Cyrus scoffed.

Sharon responds, "Funny, I think Stooges seems more appropriate with that first theme, but whatever."

"Your our biggest guests of the evening, so enter and eat to your evil hearts' content!" Jeremiah gladly said.

"Having the party in your wonderfully built mansion was an excellent choice. Shall we, my fiendish cohorts?" Burizalor offered.

"Let's go in." Warlord stated.

The three Scumbags enter the mansion as they were welcomed by their fellow villains. Sharon and Jeremiah review the names they checked off.

"Why does Burizalor get an awesome theme from _Maximum the Hormone_." Jeremiah wondered.

"Obviously because he paid for the rights just by looking like Freeza, but who are we to complain? This is our mansion." Sharon stated.

"Yes. So, shall we join our fiends, my love?" Jeremiah offers a hand to his wife.

Sharon takes it and said, "Yes, let's get this party started."

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**_Paradais Mansion/Inside_**

**(Cue Voltaire - ****_When You're Evil_****)**

Once inside, every villain being reserve is gathered here to begin the festivities. Hiding in the corner, Yuu and his classmates are eavesdropping and waiting for their move.

"Aww, ze Millennium didn't show up." Schrodinger groaned.

Yuu whispers, "That means only you are with us, cat boy."

"Sshh. They are starting." Nui said to the two boys.

The reunion party finally gets started. Many despicable conversations are carried out. There's also reunion amongst school friends and acquaintances. Food and drinks are being served for the guests.

As part of his initiation, the Demon Beast Generals force SoveignOuryumon to serve cold drinks to the guests.

"Make sure to serve our guests and don't let us catch you drinking some!" ChiGenbumon ordered.

SoveignOuryumon grumbles, "Yes, sirs."

"We can't hear ya!" HiSuzakumon raises his ear to hear.

SoveignOuryumon loudly cries out, "YES, SIRS!"

MizuSeiryuumon smirks, "Splendid, now serve me, newbie."

The Demon Brotherhood gather together near a table. Makoto Shishio, Naraku, Ozai, and Kagato, all once attending the same villain school as the demons, join them. Kiryu and Long talk with their old colleagues.

"It's been such a long time I must say." Kiryu said to his former classmates.

Shishio nods, "Yes, the Mao Kings/Seven Demon Lords would be proud of us. You've still been carrying out malicious orders, right, Long?"

"Indeed, Shishio." Long replied to the fallen swordsman.

Naraku then said, "But, are they as meticulously planned as mine?"

"Please your plans are too overly thought out." Long scoffed.

Kagato drinks wine, "Perhaps you should learn a thing or two from Naraku. Long. Our Demon Brotherhood headmaster, Arago, was deeply impressed with mine and Naraku's methods of meticulously planning and manipulation."

Kiryu shrugs, "I wouldn't know. I was a demon quarterback. I was a jock who impressed the ladies then."

Long scoffs, "Here we go. Brother Long sure loves to brag about this athlete days.

Kiryu: Least I wasn't a dork back then."

Long snaps and hisses, "You take that back!"

"Oh, but it was true. You wore glasses and looked like Randall. The ladies hated you for being a freak." Ozai smirked.

Shishio points out, "Which explains your misogynistic behavior nowadays."

Long grumbles and drinks his cup of wine.

Caecalia laughs, "Seems you embarrassed your little brother, Kiryu."

"Hey, he made the snide remark first." Kiryu gives a reason.

Caecalia/Kiryu's offspring then said, "Uncle Long's being a grouch again."

The group, sans Long, laugh while the broody Demon Priest turns his back to them. A dark cloud hangs over the gloomy Long.

Long mumbles irritably, "You can all bite me."

xxxxx

The Legion of Doom are gathered in the table. The anime cameos joining them are Zofis, Corset, Sir Crocodile, and Orochimaru.

"Even if your not Frieza, it's nice to meet someone who pays tribute to the tyrant." Zofis stated.

Corset greets the tyrant's evil group, "Not to mention you and your scumbags having your fic special forthcoming, but it will have to wait."

"It better be good for our taste." Orochimaru smirked.

Burizalor stands up holding a glass of wine and gives a arrogant laugh. "Why thank you. My existence is to tribute Dragonball's heinous tyrant. We have a penchant for rich wine and ruling over others."

Warlord tells about the information, "Yes, our fic special is an adaptation of the new _Dragonball Z movie - Resurrection F_. But, rather than just Burizalor, it's the three of us causing havoc across the dimensions."

"But, the author will rather wait until after the dub premiere is released this summer." Cyrus stated about the movie.

"And like Freeza, I shall gain a golden form calling himself Golden Burizalor." The tyrant referred.

Virus chuckles, "Heh, or call yourself Oscar Trophy Burizalor."

"Very funny, Virus. We'll see who gets the last laugh." Burizalor sarcastically replied.

"I seem to recall you and Virus have known each other since our school days." Crocodile lets out this info.

Burizalor smirks, "Why yes, we go way back. Me, Virus, and Madoudramon go way back."

"Perhaps you can remind us?" Necromon wondered.

"Yes, a flashback might do?" Corset asked.

Burizalor respond to Corset, "Why yes, my fellow Chris Ayres-voiced colleague, here comes a flashback. 3, 2, 1…."

xxxxx

_Flashback_

_Years ago, back when the villains were learning their craft, there was a school where the evil of the most evil. This was the high school, the Legion of Doom Academy, was run by headmaster Valmarmon. _

_Burizalor, in his first form, walks down the hall as his fellow villain admirers bowed before him. He paused as Virus, in his Imperfect form, and Madoudramon stood waiting for him._

_"__Well, well, my two esteemed colleagues." Burizalor greeted. _

Burizalor is current narrating, "I was one of three of the favored students in the Legion of Doom academy. Virus and Madoudramon were the other two. Though, Madoudramon was one of Valmarmon's top students."

_Madoudramon responds, "Greetings, Burizalor. You're looking despicable."_

_"__Likewise." Burizalor then notices Virus holding a poor sap._

_Virus creepily said, "Hey, Burizalor…"_

_"__What, Virus...? What the devil are you doing with him?" Burizalor questioned the teenaged bio-artificial. _

_"__Just some lunch my father, Datamon, gave me." Virus said. _

_Madoudramon corrects, "But, it's not even lun…."_

_"__Wanna see me drink this guy?!" Virus suddenly shouts. _

_Before they can answer, Virus sticks his tail stinger into the poor guy and starts sucking out his life force._

_Virus is making orgasmic sounds, "Ahhhh…. oohhh…."_

_"__Augh, take it in the bathroom!" Madoudramon is grossed out._

_Burizalor mutters, "Well this is not etiquette."_

_Virus finishes sucking out the guy's life force and finishes by sucking in the lifeless skin husk. "So good."_

xxxxx

Back to the present.

"Ahh, I remember that. Good ol' days, Burizalor." Virus smiled.

"He must've tasted exquisite. I remember you always bringing humans for lunch." Orochimaru sadistically said.

Burizalor feels slightly unnerve, "I sometimes try to purge that outta my mind."

"Well, Burizalor, you had quite the following back then." Warlord said.

Lucemon remembers something, "I also remember Babimon causing a lot of havoc when he used to stuff loser villains into lockers."

"Nowadays, Babimon's majored in child psychology with a minor in pain, just like Abridged!Nappa." GranDracmon shrugged.

Andes wonders something, "Sometimes I wonder if they were separated twins at birth."

"I remember our friend Yagami used to be a loser." Skykos recalls another classmate that parodies Broly.

Tyrantmon adds, "He used to be skinny and was bullied a lot before he buffed up, became muscular and became GalacticNova X. He grew tired of his tormentors and beat them up!"

"Ahh, memories I'll never forget." Burizalor sips his wine.

"Tell me about it. Isn't our story intriguing, children?" Virus said to his kids.

"YEAH!" The Virus Jrs. squealed.

Corset chuckles, "Quite the litter you have there, Virus."

"Why thank you. I see me and GranDracmon have become proud fathers." Virus arrogantly smirked.

Andes watches the Virus Jrs. crowd near her. She looks nervously at the seven creatures wanting to play and grope her.

xxxxx

Finally, the Paradais table has Johan, Griffith, Aizen, and Medusa joining.

"I get to reunite with dear Sharon alongside her prom king, Jeremiah. Did you keep in touch with the God Hand and not losing your touch, hmm?" Griffith quite asked the duo.

Johan calmly smiles, "Or what the Idea of Evil does, but I am destined to be the monster."

Sharon and Jeremiah joins their Paradais entourage.

Sharon chortles, "Oh, yes, Griffith, those were wonderful memories. That's how me and Jeremiah ended up being a couple."

"Even now we're still the Prom King and Queen." Jeremiah stated of remembering this day.

"And yes I've kept in touch with the God Hand, dear Griffith." Sharon added of remember meeting these demonic deities.

Medusa grins evilly, "You haven't lost your touch, Sharon old friend. We were the head bitches in charge back then."

"Indeed, we were, Medusa." Sharon said to her.

Aizen raises a glass, "A toast to Lady Sharon and Sir Jeremiah for this glorious reunion."

**(End Theme)**

As the villain groups are chatting while the DJ is playing its tunes, Eon the Microraptor suddenly sneaks behind without anyone noticing and change the song.

**(Cue Birthday Massacre - ****_Divide_****)**

The gothic synth rock song is played, Yuu and his classmates came out of the corner to dance like they mean it.

"Aww yeah, bring it on!" Nui cried out.

ChaosGallantmon hears the change of music, "Hey, who messed with the music?!"

"Who's changed it?!" HiSuzakumon yelled.

KazeByakkomon turns to SoveignOuryumon, "Newb, go find out who messed with the music."

Blue DD Girl sees Yuu and his friends, "Hey, it's that Paradais brat! I think... what's his name?"

Yuu steps in to the audience and smiles, "Welcome aboard evil-doers, I'm their son by the way, but they don't seem to care of introducing me. I'm like their Pride of FMA/Brotherhood, yet he was once my rival."

Jeremiah and Sharon both stand from their seats.

"Yuu?!" Jeremiah cried out.

Sharon growls, "You ungrateful spawn! You dare drop in our party unannounced?!"

Yuu turns to his parents and smirks, "So sorry father and 'mommy', I couldn't help but wanting to join the crowd."

The last part of Yuu referring Sharon as 'mommy' makes the villains snicker at that joke.

"'Mommy' that's a good one, boy!" The Anti Spiral gives a laugh.

Griffith laughs, "Your boy served you good, chaos witch!"

Medusa chuckles, "Do I call that a sick burn? I think so."

"C'mon, let your boy join our company. I'm sure he'd like to know how we know his parents." Johan offered.

"Be proud of your son, will you?" Kriemhild requested.

Schrodinger cries out, "Yeah! Ze Major of ze Millennium did worked wiz you for kickz!"

"They do have a point. You did invite the Major and Millennium in the House of Villains. I wasn't so fortunate." Aizen mentioned the Nazis.

"I'm sure they'd want to know about our Blood Senshi project." Toad wondered.

Jeremiah shrugs, "Why not let Yuu and his friends join us?"

Nui moved in a fashion in getting close to Sharon and briefly pinches her cheek, "Hi, Ragyo Kiryuin has remember interacting you with so much joy!" She moves back to Yuu's group.

Sharon shudders after getting her cheek pinched by Nui, "Oh yes, how can I forget Ragyo." She turns to Yuu and his friends, "Give me a good reason to let you join our party, spawn."

Yuu shook his head, "Don't debase me by calling me that, I only want to spend time with them."

"After all, Yuu even told me you didn't spend time with him around Mother's Day. It's so sad." Kriemhild tells about another info.

"That's why only my father seems to care about me." Yuu stated.

"_La vie est drole_, life is amusing for this celebration!" Nui cried out in joy with a slight French accent in the first part.

The platinum-blond haired boy is joining in the iconic villains that shape their respective anime throughout generation. Yuu is sitting down in a spare chair and puts his arms around the back of his head in a relaxing mood. The 'Divide' song continues to play as Schrodinger is seen eating some food and being silly.

"Let's hear how most of you met my parents, the same school me and my classmates went." Yuu giggles and stares at Sharon in daring her to slap her spawn, "I bet 'mommy' went there because my aunt has her position as the time guardian."

Jeremiah then said, "It won't hurt to tell them how we met, dear."

Sharon shrugs, "What's more to tell? You and I have been together since we were Prom King and Queen."

Aizen comment to Yuu, "You have much to be proud of, Yuu. Your parents are as manipulative as I am."

Nui appears to Medusa, "Is Ragyo another of the 'Head Bitches', I wanna know!"

Medusa responds to Nui, "You bet that Ragyo was one of the 'Head Bitches' with me and Sharon. We were the bitches every evil lady wished they wanted to be."

"We had a very big following, didn't we?" Sharon asked Medusa.

Medusa flicks out her tongue like a snake, "Oh yesss! Though it's quite a shame my son, Crona, never turned out to be the perfectly evil child like Yuu."

"Our Yuu has more backbone than yours, Medusa." Jeremiah said.

"By the way, everyone, I have good news." Toad said to Sharon and Jeremiah, "The Blood Senshi Project is already near completion."

"Yep, and it won't be long until I'm joined by my Blood sisters!" Igasu proudly cried out.

"Yuu, you'll be quite interested, too." Toad said to Paradais' son, "I spliced and mixed the blood from an Amazoness warrior clan and the Sailor Senshi. I then mixed the combined blood with mutant serum to create my Blood Senshi. Igasu here was created from combined blood samples of Amazoness Swordswoman and Sailor Moon."

"I don't mean to brag, but my creation was a happy accident. I'm a perfect synthetic soldier for Paradais. I cannot wait for my sisters to be finished!" Igasu said.

Jeremiah asked the Rajita scientist, "How soon can we expect them, Toad?"

"Like I said, near completion. So, very soon." Toad gives an evil smile.

**(Theme Fades) **

xxxxx

**_Paradais Realm/Opposed Rajita Headquarters/Toad's Lab_**

Meanwhile, there are eight capsules lined up. Inside these capsules are the silhouettes of the Blood Senshi's growth. It wouldn't be long until they were completed and ready to unveil to the outside world.

xxxxx

**_Paradais Mansion/Inside_**

**(Birthday Massacre – ****_Divide_**** continues)**

GranDracmon overhears Toad's Blood Senshi project and snickers.

"Father?" Andes wondered.

GranDracmon then speaks out, "Fellow Legion of Doom members, I'm sure you're well aware of my own synthetic project opposite from that insufferable Rajita scientist?"

"No, do tell." Warlord encouraged.

GranDracmon points to Andes, "See my daughter here? I created her taking blood samples from Sailor Sedna and her brother Kensuke Rainer. I mixed their blood in a doll to give my daughter alive. She became the first of my Bizarro Senshi."

"Ooo, splendid. I must see your lab." Orochimaru evilly hissed of being interested.

GranDracmon then respond, "It's off limits, snake man. As we speak, I had robotic insect drones collect blood samples from the other Kuiper Senshi. My Bizzaro Kuiper is near completion and will be more effective then Toad's failed project!"

"If you ask me, I'm a more perfect clone than that Igasu bitch." Andes taunted.

Virus on the other hand said, "Sorry little girl, but there's no more PERFECT modified clone than me and Cell. We both have the DNA of the strongest beings in the universe. On top of that, our designs are near flawless. Let's see you regenerate and get stronger after ever near death experience, child."

Andes scoffs, "May I be excused, father?" The Sedna clone walks off.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't take criticism too well." GranDracmon stated.

Lucemon wonders something, "So, how about those Demon Beast Generals and the DD Girls?"

"Why would we care about that?" Burizalor said.

**(Theme Fades) **

xxxxx

Andes walks out of a restroom and accidentally bumps into Igasu. The evil clones come face to face growling.

Andes and Igasu both shout, "You watch it!"

"You bumped into me first!" Andes shouted.

Igasu shouts back, "No, you did! Apologize!"

"As if!" Andes forms her Naginata.

"Oh please, snow hair." Igasu turns her right hand into an axe.

The two prepare to square off. Andes lunges at Igasu and clashes with her. Their weapons strike. They size up for a bit and pushed each other back.

"Not bad." Igasu said.

Andes responds, "Ditto yourself."

"But, know us Blood Senshi will be superior to you and your Bizzaro Kuipers." Igasu stated.

Andes finishes, "Just wait and see what we're capable of! You'll be surprised."

Igasu smirks, "We'll see."

Andes grins, "Oh yes, we will!"

They locked eyes. Their face-off initiated a new rivalry between evil Senshi clones.

xxxxx

**(Birthday Massacre – ****_Divide_**** continues)**

Back at the main dinner tables.

"Oh my, those clones by the Senshi are surely an interesting bunch." Kriemhild hears about this news.

Nui gives a big smile, "Yep, seeing how Andes and Igasu are getting along, me and Kriemhild have the same feeling for Yuu chan!"

Kriemhild glares at the blond-haired drilled styled girl, "Not if I like to see that first, strumpet."

As Yuu is ignoring his suitors, his eyes observe the presence of the villains. He gives a faint smile regardless of having some ideas.

Yuu is thinking, _"The Demon Brotherhood, wait till they meet the 'other gods' of Meikai. All those Dragonball Z parodies, the corruption of the dragonballs and distorters of time shall do. Those elite Youma under Queen Beryl's watch, the obscure villains that the Senshi fought in the movies can work."_

"Well, I can safely say you're not the only one to make a successful experimentation." Jeremiah steps in the conversation, "This may in fact surprise you, but before I met Sharon, my most successful science experiment was creating Mr. Popo. Yes, THAT Mr. Popo."

The other Paradais colleagues, sans Sharon, are astounded to hear this.

"You created Mr. Popo? You Jeremiah?" Griffith astonishingly said.

Medusa comments, "I did always wonder where Popo got his creepiness from."

"Even I didn't see this one coming." Aizen said, coming from a Bleach villain who plans his goals ahead.

"Good thing you discarded that monstrosity." Sharon said.

Jeremiah responds, "Yes, well, he did develop a mind of his own."

xxxxx

The pizza guy finally arrive. Before he knocks, HiSuzakumon answers the door.

"What do you want?" HiSuzakumon glared at the pizza guy.

Pizza guy answers, "I have here an order of 20 pizzas? All light on the sauce?"

"I don't recall any of us ordering pizza." HiSuzakumon is dumbfounded.

Apocalymon floats past HiSuzakumon and takes the pizzas.

"I placed the door and here, thank you for your service, pizza man!" Apocalymon dumps loose change from his Death Star all over the pizza guy, "Yes, pizza for me!"

"You better share that with the rest of us!" HiSuzakumon yelled.

Apocalymon makes off with the pizza and takes it into the mansion.

Red DD Girl walks behind HiSuzakumon and puts hands over him, "Who was that?"

HiSuzakumon answers to the demoness, "The pizza guy brought pizza for all of us, babe. You hungry?"

Red DD Girl licks lips, "You bet I am. Then, after that, can we unwind and find a room together?"

HiSuzakumon shrugs, "Why not?"

The other Demon Beast Generals meet with the other DD Girls. The DD Girls elicit devilish giggles, being entertained by the Demon Beast Generals' jock attitudes. The DD Girls act like sluts.

"How about we go a dip in the pool?" MizuSeiryuumon asked.

Purple DD Girl happily answers, "Sure, I'd like to go skinny dipping!"

KazeByakkomon and Pink DD Girl leave to find a private room for themselves. ChiGenbumon and Green DD Girl eat some pizza together.

Meanwhile, the Blue DD Girl leader is approached by both ChaosGallantmon and SoveignOuryumon. ChaosGallantmon pushed SoveignOuryumon aside.

"Take a stepping! She's mine!" ChaosGallantmon said.

SoveignOuryumon has reach his limit, "That's it! I'm done with you jerks pushing me around!"

ChaosGallantmon shouts, "You want to make something of it, loser?!"

SoveignOuryumon responds, "Yeah!"

As ChaosGallantmon and SoveignOuryumon prepare to duel, Blue DD Girl intervenes.

Blue DD Girl sighs in exasperation, "Why not determine this with rock paper and scissors?"

ChaosGallantmon then thinks otherwise, "Oh, good idea!"

SoveignOuryumon steps in, "I'm the rock, paper and scissors champion! I can't lose!"

The two go forward with their game while Blue DD Girl files her nails and sighs with boredom.

Blue DD Girl mutters, "This'll keep them busy."

As soon as Nui is hearing the relationship between the Demon Beast Generals and the slutty DD Girls, she immediately grabs Yuu, much to the white-haired boy's surprise as they run towards Yuu's room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kriemhild shouted.

xxxxx

**_Paradais Mansion/Yuu's Room_**

At Yuu's room, the envoy of Da'ath lies in bed as the grand couturier of REVOC is on top of him, smiling.

"What's got into you, Nui?" Yuu questioned.

"Aww, don't go away from me." Nui touches his cheeks as she kisses Yuu on the lips and then gasp as she lets go, "I never kiss a boy before, never yet I remember Ryuko kissed me when under Ragyo's control."

Yuu blinks and blushes of receiving another kiss from a girl, his first was the Witch of Salvation. Speaking of her, Kriemhild storms into Yuu's room and is slightly peeved.

Kriemhild blasts Nui off, "Get your hands off my love."

The dark Madoka then walks towards Yuu's bed and confronts him on his right side, while Nui gets back together and appears on Yuu's left side. Yuu sees that two female villains are right beside him and are part of the magical girl genre; Kriemhild coming from a deconstructed dark setting, while Nui comes from a slapstick parody..

"Hey, you like having fun, Kriemhild, but I just kiss your boyfriend!" Nui playfully taunted her.

Kriemhild then touches Yuu's 'thing' on the surface of his pants to make him blush and growls at Nui, "He's _mine_."

"Ah uh! Yuu-chan belongs to me!" Nui cried out.

Kriemhild then said, "Then let's do it together to see who's betting him."

Before they do, Schrodinger appears in the room out of nowhere and the four adolescents are shock to see one another.

"I've been left out again?! And Nui abandonz me like a stray cat?!" Schrodinger cried out in shock.

Nui giggles taunts, "Too late Schrodinger's kitty!"

Yuu then he gives a faint smile, "I have plans for him." He said to Schrodinger, "How about we can let you join and make a deal? You do that, and Nui Harime will eventually be yours."

"You do that?" Schrodinger blinked and wondered.

"Yep." Yuu said and said to Nui, "Make a spare clone for him."

"Aww, fine." Nui then makes a clone as it walks towards Schrodinger.

Yuu then said to Kriemhild and Nui, "Okay, you two play nice with me."

"Tehehe, let's begin." Kriemhild then uses her magic to lock the door.

xxxxx

**_Paradais Mansion_**

At the main dining tables, Sharon and Jeremiah are hearing faint erotic noises coming from Yuu's bedroom. Yes, Yuu/Kriemhild/Nui and Schrodinger/Nui clone are having sex for young love's pleasure.

Sharon groans with disgust hearing her spawn's laughter and the girls' moans. "They better not keep this up all night."

Jeremiah said to Sharon, "Just let them be. They have their fun now."

"So, tell me, Jeremiah. Who truly wears the pants in your relationship?" Aizen asked.

Medusa smiles, "Heh, I bet Sharon still wears the _pants_. Jeremiah's always had a weird loyalty to his chaos witch."

"Weird loyalty? I'd say he's her pet slave." Griffith added.

The Paradais villains laugh. Jeremiah stays quiet realizing he's been roasted.

Sharon smirks evilly and rubs Jeremiah's chests, "Mmmm, well he does entertain me when I _torture_ him in bed. Which reminds me, you and me alone later."

"Whatever to make you happy, dear." Jeremiah said before he and Sharon kiss.

xxxxx

The three scumbags, Burizalor, Cyrus, and Warlord, raise their wine glasses.

"A toast to my... I mean _our_ forthcoming movie." Burizalor stated.

Warlord cries out, "May we bring calamity to our enemies and their allied dimensions!"

Cyrus smirks, "We're gonna fuck some shit up."

The scumbag trio laugh together as the other Legion of Doom raise their glasses.

Burizalor then said about its progress "… but that won't be until late this year or early next year!"

GranDracmon then announces, "Come New Years, we'll be hitting New York City!"

"I look forward to seeing our _good_ old friends again." Virus smirked.

Burizalor concludes, "Now, let's end the festivities with my music!"

The Legion of Doom villains bust out their musical instruments and play heavy metal that rocks the mansion nearly off his foundation.

xxxxx

**(Cue Maximum the Hormone - ****_F_**** again)**

xxxxx

Credits

_**Voice Cast (in order)**_

Yuu Grand - Leah Clark

Kriemhild Gretchen - Christine Marie Cabanos

Nui Harime - Stephanie Sheh

Schrodinger - Laura Bailey

Eon the Microraptor - Andy Serkis

Sharon Rivers - Veronica Taylor

Jeremiah Grand - Michael Adamthwaite

HiSuzakumon - Paul Dobson

KazeByakkomon - Ward Perry

SoveignOuryumon - ?

ChaosGallantmon - Steven Blum

Long - Dante Basco

Kiryu - Chris Sabat

Cecaelia - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Gozaburo Kaiba - David Wills

Toad - Ben Diskin

Sailor Andes - Laura Bailey

GranDracmon - Bill Rogers

DD Girls - ?

Lucemon - Mona Marshall

Zofis - Chris Ayres

Corset - Chris Ayres

Griffith - Kevin T. Collins

NeoDevimon - Tom Wyner

Apocalymon - Paul St. Peter

Necromon - Ralph Fiennes

Virus - Dameon Clarke

Cyrus Fujita - Johnny Yong Bosch

Digital Warlord - Kirby Morrow

Burizalor - Chris Ayres

ChiGenbumon - Richard Newman

MizuSeiryuumon - Matt Smith

Makoto Shishio - Steven Blum

Naraku - Paul Dobson

Kagato - Michael Scott Ryan

Fire Lord Ozai - Mark Hamill

Cecaelia/Kiryu's offspring - ?

Orochimaru - Steven Blum

Madoudramon - Geoff Dolan

Sir Crocodile - John Swasey

Skykos the Exodian Priest - Robin Atkin Downes

Tyrantmon - Bob Carter

Johan Liebert - Keith Silverstein

Medusa Gorgon - Luci Christian

Sosuke Aizen - Kyle Herbert

Anti Spiral - Dave Mallow

Igasu the Blood Moon - Stephanie Sheh

xxxxx

**_Paradais Mansion/Yuu's Room_**

**(Cue Kill la Kill – ****_Nui Harime's Theme_****)**

Sometime afterwards, at Yuu's bedroom, the place has its lights go off after the adolescents finish making love.

Yuu, Kriemhild, and Nui (seen with her hair let down) are resting in bed with blankets covering their bodies. The two girls are holding Yuu's body on each side with their eyes close since their love-making. Schrodinger is seen on the floor with a bed sheet covering his body, while the cat boy's eyes are humorously swirling, it means he fainted.

Just then, Eon appears at the desk, which causes Yuu's eyes to slowly open and see his pet.

Yuu mutters, "Eon..? What are you doing here?"

Eon gives the statement of some news, "The party for these evil-doers is going well as calculated. You have some ideas to recruit more members…alongside getting _laid_."

"Hehehe, you have no idea for these girls to fight over me." Yuu softly chuckled.

Eon then interjects, "Then, allow me to observe what the inhabitants of this universe are up too."

As soon as Eon's cataract eyes glow, the small familiar shows Yuu many pictures from his visions:

-The Puella Magical Girls are visiting the Kuipers in Megumi's Dojo.

-The Ascendants and D3s have their usual training.

-At Funeral Parlor headquarters, Shu demonstrates Kirito, Asuna, and Silica his training of using the Void Genome. He is teaching the young MMO players to be more capable of fighting in real-life.

-At an armored chopper, the Undertakers: Gai, Inori, Fyu-Neru, Ayase, Tsugumi, Argo, Shibungi, and Oogumo are heading what seem to be the outskirts of Costa Rica. They are called because an incident is happening in Jurassic World.

-The Avengers and Spider-Man in New York.

-TOM of Toonami and Anime Shield (Haruhi, Spike, Alucard, and Doraemon) are doing one of their missions. A newcomer named Akane Tsunemori is joining them.

-Megas XLR at Jersey City.

-Mist and the Erinyes are continuing their search of the Bijuus.

-The rise of a group of 'meta-humans' in Sacramento, CA.

The platinum blond-haired boy sees this and slowly gives a devilish smile. The offspring of Chaos and the Millennium is planning just ahead.

The screen fades black.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**_Last Corner: Shinnen:New Year_**

xxxxx

**A/N**: And here we have it done. It's nice and funny to see those iconic anime and OC villains having a reunion similar to a high school/college one. I wonder whether I want to take part of it someday, if that happens.

Burizalor, Cyrus, and the Digital Warlord teaming up as the 'three scumbags' will be use in Kanius' adaptation on _Resurrection F_ (just a few weeks away! I can understand the anime industry is getting stronger of releasing the dub early than BoG), which they will be officially called the Three Fiends.

My goodness, Yuu is a lucky man having two magical girls wanting to have him, yet even though only one takes the boy, they both like to do it on him. :P

At last, if you're seeing this, then this immediately leads to the fourth corner based around the New Year. It is confirm that we will release it at July 4th, just a few more months.

Later.


End file.
